


Competence is Sexy

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bad Innuendo, Community: inceptiversary, Competence Kink, Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, picking locks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Arthur only loses his keys when he's with Eames. He'sbeginning to suspect a causal relationship.





	Competence is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year for one of the AELDWS challenges.

The first time it happened, it was definitely an accident. Arthur had stepped outside for a smoke, forgetting that the door to the office was set to lock automatically. When he returned from outside, he found Eames at the door, waiting to be let in. Arthur felt a sinking feeling as he realized his keys were on the other side of the locked door. “Fuck.”

“Shall I ring Cobb and have him come back with his keys then, pet?” Eames smirked. 

“No need.” Arthur pulled a set of lock picks from his pocket, knelt down, and had the office door open in under a minute. Eames smirk had transformed into a look of shock, and maybe, respect?

Then it started to happen more often. Every time he was on a job with Eames, he lost his keys at some point, requiring him to pick locks, hotwire cars, and once, climb up a fire escape. 

Finally, he managed to catch Eames easing a key from his back pocket. “The jig is up, Mr. Eames. Why do you keep stealing my keys?” Arthur asked sternly. 

Eames had the temerity to look affronted. “I’ve no idea what you mean, darling.”

“I only lose keys when I’m with you. Did you suddenly develop kleptomania or something? I thought you normally stuck to art and money.”

Eames looked a bit ashamed of himself. “Well, pet, you’re just remarkably hot when you’re expertly picking locks.”

“That’s what does it for you?” Arthur looked surprised. 

“What can I say? Competence is sexy.” Eames waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Arthur. 

“How about this? You stop stealing my keys and I’ll see if I can pick _your_ lock.” Arthur attempted a leer. 

“Darling! Was that supposed to be innuendo?”

“Shut up, Mr. Eames.” Arthur pulled Eames into a kiss.


End file.
